This invention relates to vehicle occupant restraining devices; specifically, to seat belts.
One type of seat belt system used today has a molded hollow housing which is slipped over a seat belt. The seat belt is anchored to the floor of the automobile by a bolt and, typically, the housing also slips over the bolt. Electrical wiring to a seat belt buckle coupled to the seat belt, commonly used to provide information about whether the seat belt is fastened or not, is sewn into the fabric seat belt material. The steps of sewing the wire into the seat belt material and threading the seat belt through the hollow housing add to the cost of manufacturing a vehicle. This additional cost is significant to an automobile manufacturing company in view of the large number of units produced.